


Truth? Or Dare.

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bask in it, By Order of the Jarl, Caught, Come Swallowing, Dragon briefs?, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Elenwen being a bitch, F/M, Friendship, Go walk your dragon, Mooning, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Payback, Power Swap, Public Display of Affection, Revenge, Sex, Smut, Taunting, Teasing, Thalmor Embassy, Tree Sex, Truth or Dare, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, like she does anything else, pesky guards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always fun to play games but it gets interesting when the game is truth or dare...<br/>played by two Bretons and two Thalmor officers...<br/>aided and encouraged by alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoftlyTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftlyTea/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!!!

It had started with a glance. Their relationships, the friendships, and the current brandy fueled situation the four were currently caught in. The scene in all honesty was quite comical indeed. 

Liya sat on the floor before the bed wearing a most heinously bright pink and rather risqué tavern dress complete with a bright green skirt. Almost as bright green as her best friends eyes. Imani currently was laying on the bed with her head hanging off the edge backwards, observing the two buzzed mer with a dubious grin, draped in Ondolemars robes after giving a most movingly convincing imitation of the Justiciar Commander moments before.

Said Commander held no hint of worry for his robes or the mocking Breton(s) as he stretched languidly in his seat, brandy and sweetrolls pacifying the mer, making it easier for him to sport the flower crown perched lopsided on his head. Rulindil, like Liya, was sprawled out on his back on the floor making eyes at his little Breton currently giggling at him from the bed. 

Surprisingly, Rulindil had yet to be subjected to any amusingly embarrassing situations. 

Ondolemar raised a lazy brow at the dumbly grinning mer on the floor of his quarters. 

Time to change that. 

'Rulindil.' slowly the Emissary rolled onto his stomach and looked up at Ondolemar in question. 

'Truth or dare?' Rulindil smirked as his pitch eyes lit in challenge. Ondolemar smirked in knowing that he'd effectively hooked the mer. 

'Dare.'

From the bed soft, giggly little 'oooohhh's!' sounded, and Rulindil's eyes hardened in jeering fervor. 

'Ah, good. I wonder if you can solve a little problem I've been having.'

'Get to the point, Commander, if you would.' eager. Good, this would make what Ondolemar was about to say so much more enjoyable. 

'The simpletons known as my guards have been rather…incommodious as of late.' He sent Liya a look that didn't go amiss by Imani. 

'My dare, Ondolemar.'

A rather impish smiled pulled at the corners of Ondolemars lips. 

'I dare you, dear Rulindil, to moon my guards.'

\--

Said guards looked up startled as the door to their quarters slammed open and in marched the unnervingly stoic 3rd Emissary. 

'Master Rulindil, sir, is there anything we can assist you with?'

Rulindil stared emotionlessly at the two making them cough and squirm beneath his gaze. Behind him hidden back enough but not far enough to not have a front row seat knelt Ondolemar, biting his lower lip as his hand rested across Liya's mouth, Liya's hand rested across Imani's mouth, and Imani clung desperately to Liya's wrist in attempt to control her amusement. 

'Yes. There is something you can indeed asssist me with.' the guards perked up, be it from the opportunity to aid the unnerving interrogator, or the promise of him leaving as soon as their task was accomplished was up for debate. 

'Tell me.' Rulindil spun on his heels, meeting the beseechingly entertained looks on his audiences faces, and grinned. 

'Tell you wha-AAAHHH!' the first guard slammed his hand over his eyes and the second spit his wine across the room.

'Is there a full moon tonight?'

In his haste to turn away the first guard stumbled over a chair and promptly fell to the ground with a loud metallic crash and a yelp. The second guard had taken to trying to reply though it was more stuttered mumbles and high pitched sylables then actual words. 

'Hmm. I'm inclined to believe that there is in fact a full moon this night.' At the sound of his breeches being pulled back up the second guard managed to turn his head to address Rulindil, a furious maroon hue overtaken his face, as he replied. 

'Y-yes, sir, i-it would appears so.'

Rulindil, not wanting to cease their torment yet, turned and put on a most menacing glare that made the guard pale as the one on the floor rushed to his feet. 

'A most wonderous sight, a full moon, isn't it.' 

The two guards nodded furiously and from the door he heard a rather loud snort accompanied by a soft whine. The guards started to look towards the sounds but the actions were halted when Rulindil took a single step forward. 

'You are indeed lucky to have witnessed it.' he hissed 'Now, thank you for your help, and keep in mind that if word gets around to me that you bragged about it…' his threat hung heavily in the air and the two mer stiffened as Rulindil exited the room.


	2. Our Tree

'So lucky indeed!' Imani launched herself into his arms as he returned to Ondolemars quarters. Said commander was currently doubled over in laughter at his seat while Liya was face down on the bed sobbing into a pillow. 

'W-well done, Emissary.' Ondolemar wiped a tear from his eye as he smiled at the proud looking mer. 

'Liya!' the Breton glanced up with a giggle at Imani who had taken up residence on the moon bringers lap. 

'Truth or dare.' Liya grinned. 

'Truth.' 

Imani sent Ondolemar a sly glance, causing the mer to mutter a curse, and Liya watched on with curious worry. 

'Have you and Dollie ever been caught?'

Liya stiffened. 

'C-caught? In what? Traps? Clothes? Fiddling with locks?'

Imani's grin turned playful. 

'Liya…those guards have been so pesky. C'mon.'

Ondolemar huffed.

'Those two haven't caught us. There have been plenty of close calls, however…' he muttered as he took a sip of his brandy. 

Imani's brows rose in silent provocation to the other Breton. 

'If not them then who?!'

'Ok, ok! So…' Liya sighed, took a steadying breath, and sent Ondolemar a look.   
'Remember when I told you about how I got in trouble with the guards a few weeks before my birthday party?'

'Yeah?'

'Well…'

\--

It wasn't often Ondolemar had a moment to escape the constant mundane routine that had ensnared him but when the opportunity arose the Altmer wasted no time in grabbing hold of it and running. This night that specific opportunity had been a giggling Breton. 

The only difference from the normal, but far from mundane, routine this night was a suggestion. 

Sex in the great *craggy* outdoors. 

A male to the core, Ondolemar had eagerly agreed but the brakes were put on when he'd asked Liya where. 

'Urm…' the Breton stumbled to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at the cloaked mer, before fidgeting on her feet. 

'Honestly it was a spur of the moment thing. I hadn't counted on you agreeing.'

The mer scoffed.

'I haven't had your company in a few weeks, Liya. At this point I'll willingly take you here at the bottom of the city steps.' a grin curled his lips and Liya weakly hit his chest. 

'Ok, let me think.' 

The Breton looked around the current area and desperately wracked her mind, currently hazy from the demanding touches from the eager mer behind her, and found herself drawing miserable blanks. 

'Might I propose something, then. If not I fear I may have to play out my previous suggestion.'

Ondolemar's suggestion found them earnestly making up for lost time against a tree just off the path across the bridge from Markarth. 

'What if' Liya's words melted into a moan of appreciation as the mer reached beneath her breeches and slid his fingers through her folds. 

'What if we get caught?' her question was relayed back to her in a most arousingly husky purr from the Commander 'Then they'd have quite the sight to witness.'

Liya tried again to voice her worry but once more the mer reduced her to a softly moaning mess as he worked his finger within her. 

'I don't believe you'd mind putting on a show as wet and ready as you are.'

His lips ghosted over the skin of her throat in teasing kisses. 

'Besides, my dear, this was _your_ idea.'

It was and she was starting to think more and more that it was a rather good one too. Liya pressed her lips against his and clawed desperately at his breeches. And such desperation should be rewarded. 

The mer removed his hand from her and worked her breeches down as he fell to his knees before her, planting lingering kisses along the skin of her hips, before moving lower through soft curls to her weeping quim. Liya scratched madly at the bark behind her as his tongue sank into her folds and licked and prodded at her with expert skill as his hand came to rest on her hip to hold her still.

'Ondolemar!' the way she whimpered his name caused the mer to growl against her. Tenderly he took her clit between his lips and suckled it gently as his finger sank back into her. Liya shuddered heavily and whimpered. 

'Ondolemar, please!'

The Altmer didn't need to be asked twice. The elf rose above her and glared lustfully at the squirming little human as he freed himself from the confines of his trousers, letting them fall loosely to his knees. Liya yelped when the Commander hauled her up into his arms and pressed her back against the tree. 

'Since you asked so nicely.'

Moments later found the mer was rutting the Breton into the bark of the tree, causing the leaves to fall around them, the two so lost in their pleasure that neither were aware of the approaching audience until it was too late. 

Ondolemar was too busy sucking the skin of Liya's neck as he pulled her against his motions roughly and Liya was too busy focusing on the orgasm that was about to rip through her to notice their immediate vicinity was now bathed in the flame from a torch. 

'By order of-!'

Ondolemar, propelled by the desire to both not be caught with his superior pants down and to not put on a show after all, dropped the Breton and went to bolt. Liya hit the ground with a surprised screech as she watched the cloaked mer fall face first to the ground thanks to the breeches around his knees as she tried in clearing terror to right her own clothing. 

'Stop right there!' 

Ondolemar glanced back at the Breton as he yanked his breeches back up and ignoring Liya's outraged cry of disbelief-and sworn revenge-,the mer sprinted off into the night. 

'You've committed crimes against Skyrim and her people. What say you in your def-'

Liya, spurred by the anger of a denied orgasm and the fact that the Commander had ran off faster than a worshiper at a Talos statue, swung her head around and glared at the hapless guard. 

'I'm the Thane of Markarth. That's who.' 

His helmeted head cocked and he flinched at the anger practically rolling off the Breton. 

'My apologies, Thane Liya, but I'm afraid I can't let you off with a warning. You'll have to pay a fine.'

She couldn't decide if the fine was to keep him quiet or for the fact that sex in the wilderness was extremely frowned upon but as Liya threw the coin purse containing 500 of her hard earned septims at the guard she found it didn't matter. This was something Imani would help in.


	3. Tricky Situation

Said Breton, still perched upon Rulindil's lap, leveled Ondolemar with a glare. 

'You **abandoned** her?!'

Ondolemar winced and tried to put on his best scowl, though the alcohol and the rather angry looking Bretons put a major hamper in the look of it. 

'I…I was going to return.' he tried weakly. 

Liya huffed and Imani crossed her arms. 

And then that smile, that smile that Ondolemar _knew_ would lead to no good, was on her face. 

Ondolemar didn't plan on giving her a chance to speak. 

'And what of you, Imani? Haven't _you_ experienced such disagreeable situations?'

Her amusement seemed to grow. 

'We're playing truth or dare, Dollie. I'm assuming that was your dare for my implied consent?'

A wry smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. 

'Absolutely.'

Imani took Rulindil's brandy from his hand and gave it a delicate sip. 

'If you must know _we_ have been in a most unfortunate situation. Don't you recall?'

Ondolemar's face went pink in sudden recollection and Liya giggled. 

'I-I mean…'

'Other than that?'

Imani grinned and Ondolemar scowled. Damn that Breton! Did anything get to her?!

'Yes, there was another time…in the embassy yet again if you're so curious.'

Rulindil shifted and pulled her back against him. 

'A most interesting time.'

Imani smiled. 

'So this is what happened.'

\--

He had excused himself from dinner early to return to his office in attempt to catch up with the never ending reports Elenwen had demanded of him. Rulindil pulled a gloved hand groggily down his face and sighed. He hadn't been getting much sleep as of late, the prison had remained rather empty, but worst of all he hadn't seen Imani in nearly a month. 

A month!

A spark of anger lit in his heart for the dull ache that her absence had caused. Rulindil missed her…

Lavender. 

His gait faltered as he neared his office and his heart began to race in his chest with hope as the scent hung lazily in the air. The 3rd Emissary nearly ran into the office and stopped dead at the sight. She smiled with a sweet innocence that tore his heart to shreds.

'Hey, Dragon.'

The door was closed and the mer was on the Breton that had been sitting on the edge of his desk in a matter of seconds. Their kisses were hungry, their hands busy, and Rulindil quickly set about to disrobing the girl when she stopped him. 

'Everyone is still awake.'

Rulindil practically growled against her neck. 

'You've kept yourself away for a damned month and you're more concerned about getting caught now?'

Imani grinned. 

'I have a suggestion.'

And her suggestion had been more than lovely. Imani's lips wrapped around the head of his member and the mer groaned as her lips slid lazily down his length as far as she could manage. His fingers dug into the wood of his desk as the Breton teasingly worked him with skill he'd missed terribly. 

But it was a skill that may have had him killed that night. For at that moment the Ambassador chose to enter his office. 

'Lady Ambassador!' unthinking, the mer went to rise but froze in harrowing realization that his member was out, wet, and standing at a very proud attention for the Breton between his legs. Under. His. Desk.

'No need to stand.' she'd muttered and stiffly Rulindil sank back down and scooted his chair closer to his desk, silently praying to anything and everything that Elenwen would only linger for a few seconds more. It seemed that something or someone-still probably Talos-hated him.

Elenwen sank into the chair before his desk and looked at him with a smug smirk. 

'Rulindil, I came here to offer you my sincerest apologies.' 

The emissary shot up straight in his seat as Imani silently wrapped her lips back around the tip of his throbbing member and for the fact that Elenwen was apologizing for anything in the first place. 

'L-Lady Ambassador?'

Her hand rose to silence him and the Breton sank her mouth back down his length. At least he'd die happy. Rulindil swallowed thickly and tried as hard as he could to focus on the droning Elenwen promptly began. Something about stress this, blah blah war that, divines above that hot little mouth feels so fucking _good_. 

'You understand, I'm sure, the stress we're under to uphold our reputation. Our authority.'

Rulindil set his jaw and gave a short nod. The fact that Elenwen was sitting feet away from the very Breton she'd been so avidly hunting, that was currently very intently bringing him dangerously close to orgasm beneath his desk, sent a thrill through the mer. 

'Indeed, my lady.' Imani scraped her teeth down his length and Rulindil was completely impressed by the fact that he swallowed down the hiss the action caused. 

'We are here to show the lesser races' *her tongue swirled sensually around the head* 'that we are the ones in control.' Rulindil blinked rapidly and glanced down at his desk as the Breton dropped her head and slowly took him down her throat. 

'Mm hmm.'

Elenwen sighed. 

'The fact that a…a _human_ ' as the word was spat like venom said human steadied her self and exhaled against the rough curls at the base of his cock 'could sneak in and continually cause such havoc-' and then Imani swallowed. Rulindil's legs locked up and a shiver shot through his body that he hoped went unnoticed by Elenwen. 

'is most unacceptable!'

_**It is so fucking acceptable you worthless bitch!**_ he howled out in his mind. 

Imani pulled her mouth up swiftly and Rulindil found his release. 

Elenwen rose from her chair, looking frustrated, and sighed as Rulindil slowly hunched forward and twitched slightly as his lips pulled into a paper thin line. Imani eagerly swallowed him back down her throat to make certain none of his release escaped her hot little mouth…as well as to add to his pleasurable torment. 

'No matter, that Breton can't hide forever.'

Imani grinned around his member as he squirmed rigidly on his seat, longing to buck his hips into her mouth, and Rulindil managed to find his voice to respond. 

'No, Ambassador, she can't.' He said with as much authority as he could muster. 

Elenwen looked pleased. 

'I'm pleased you contemplate our position. I'll leave you to your work.'

Rulindil offered a weak smile a and reached for his quill. 

'Oh, and Rulindil?'

He looked up at the Ambassador. 

'Do be sure to log this conversation.'

A tender lick to his balls and Rulindil forgot his momentary anger knowing neither he nor Imani were close to being finished with each other. 

'Of course, Lady Elenwen.'


	4. Walk the Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...you know those mens undergarments that look like elephants or something of that sort...  
> Go ahead and picture a dragon with a most...long and erect tongue if you wouldn't mind.

Ondolemar's eyebrows sat high on his head and Liya squealed from behind her hands. 

'You…you win." Liya flung her hands up in defeat. 

Imani snickered.

'The words she said made it so much better too.' she glanced at Rulindil 'And you didn't make a peep.'

Rulindil nipped her neck.

'It was a most exhilarating experience. I didn't want to squander it with alerting the Ambassador to the lovely attentions to my cock from the very Breton she is so avidly hunting.' 

Imani's attention turned back to Ondolemar. 

'Your turn, Ondolemar.'

The pride that so often landed Altmer in trouble lit up within the Commander. Not wanting to be outdone by Rulindil, appearing weak before Liya or his friends, but knowing he was making a massive mistake the mer smirked in a fashion that mirrored Rulindil's earlier one. 

'Dare.'

Imani smiled wickedly and Ondolemar immediately regretted his decision. 

'I hear that you, proud and superiorly bred Commander of Markarth…' Imani's gaze slid to Liya who sat up straight in curious glee knowing her friend was about to get him back for that little incident in the wilds.

'…have a special _pet_.' Ondolemar went pale. 

'Imani don't you dare.'

'You are in no position to command me. You did this to yourself.' Imani leaned on her elbows against the stone table and Liya snorted behind her hands on the bed. 

'Get on with it then.' he hissed between his teeth. 

'I dare you to take your pet dragon for a little walk…across the throne room.'

\--

Ondolemar stood at the threshold of the archway and sighed. Behind him Liya stood on the stairs and gently rubbed his tense shoulders, behind her stood the Breton responsible for his lack of clothing, snorting against the chest of a rather amused looking third emissary that had **sworn** secrecy. 

Ondolemar frowned. 

As if he had anything to be ashamed of, the buzzing inebriated male in his mind jeered, he was after all a superiorly bred mer with a most *superior* physique. He smirked as he recalled a rather tense but enjoyable conversation had between him and Liya when they'd first started their relationship. 

_'Making inferior beings swoon since the 28th of Rain's Hand 4th era 203.'_

'Liya, might you consider ceasing? Your touch is quite…rousing.'

Imani's snort was muffled against the tunic worn by Rulindil and Liya gave a breathy little giggle. 

'Oh, I'm sorry…' her next attentions were a bit rougher and his eyes slammed shut in arousal 'I'm not sorry, that is.'

Imani wiped her eyes and managed to stammer out the terms of his dare. 

'Alright, Dollie, you left Liya in a most unacceptable manner.' He frowned and threw a glare over his shoulder. 

'So here's what you're going to do-'

'I'm going to have you punished to the fullest extent of Thalmor authority is what I'm going to do…'

Imani grinned. 

'Oh trust me, Rulindil will take care of that when we retire to our bedchambers.'

Ondolemar turned a bit sharper and though he glared a smirk was on his face. 

'Have you no shame, Breton?'

Behind her Rulindil smiled. 

'She enjoys occasional recklessness and poor judgment.' he bent and placed a kiss to her neck and Ondolemar scoffed.

'Alcohol destroys your own modesty, Rulindil.'

The pitch eyed mer grinned against her neck and Imani sent Ondolemar a pointed smile.

'Says the mer that's butt ass naked at the bottom of the stairs.'

He scowled. 

'Now, you're going to walk at a normal 'showing your authority by scowling at any and all who dare to cross your superior path' pace in that rut you've put into the stone. I mean I want you to walk like you're pondering life, love, and all the universe has to offer.' 

Liya gave him a slight nudge. 

'Go walk the beast.' she snorted. 

And walk he did. 

The throne room was empty and slowly Ondolemar began to walk his normal path, noting with a raise of his brow that the floor was in fact a different shade, and snorted. He'd been residing in the craggy wretch of a city for far too long indeed. The mer walked to the end of the room and turned and smirked as Imani and Liya went down to their knees at the opposite end and Rulindil promptly turned on his heel and made rather quickly for Ondolemar's room. 

He was nearly paralel with the throne when a most humorous even happened. Thongvor Silver-Blood had yet to retire from his daily stupidity, it seemed, because the damned Nord stumbled up the stairs in a drunk stupor. The Nord swung his head towards the most detestable elf, insult fueled by mead and lack of intellegence ready on his lips, but the words came out in a most entertaining screech instead. 

Imani and Liya, now joined once more by Rulindil, peeked around the wall in unchained merriment as the Nord slammed his hands over his face. 

'What in Oblivion-!?'

Ondolemar lifted his head and put on a proud smirk. 

'You have the honor of addressing a member' Imani howled and Liya once again fell to the floor. Ondolemar caught the look on Rulindil's face as the interrogator held a look of proud encouragement toward the Commander as he bit his lower lip in attempt to keep his laughter at bay. 

'of the Thalmor.'

Thongvar began to stumble backwards in a furious fit of curses. 

'PUT SOME DAMNED CLOTHES ON YOU MISERABLE KNIFE EARED FETCHER! WHY IS IT A DRAGON?!'

Ondolemar grinned. 

'Bask in it.'

But it was Ondolemar, Liya, Imani, and Rulindil that got to bask in it for a moment later Thongvar toppled backward down the stairs, screeching and cussing the entire way down, and landed in a drunk heap at the bottom. The Nord stumbled to his feet and stormed out of the room with a snarled 'THE SILVER BLOOD FAMILY WILL BE HEARD!'

Amusingly enough in the coming weeks the Nord that had been so keen on letting the Commander know just how much he hated him had remained questionably silent and interestingly enough there were rumors that Altmer carried with them swords that looked like a dragon. Like a dragon. Said dragons hide rested on the floor beside the bed as Liya curled up against the smirking owner and sighed. 

'I think that went rather well and in everyone's favor.'

Ondolemar lazily kissed the top of her head and chuckled. 

'It was rather worth it to see that useless Nord tumble down the stairs. Clearly he couldn't handle the superiority before him.'

Liya snorted and curled against his side. 

'There are few that can handle the ruling body of the Dominion.'

He grinned. 

'The Dominion isn't finished ruling your body yet.' 

Liya squeaked in surprise when she found herself trapped on her back by a very buzzed Commander with a very hungry dragon. Ondolemar hoped that he more than made up for the incident in the wilds that night. If not then at their next monthly meetup of 'Grown Up Game Night' would surely be worse. He smirked against Liya's neck; though he was very eager to see what lied in store for him regardless. 

After all; Bretons, Superior mer, and brandy always produced interesting results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little adventure! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
